Washing the Sand with Salty Tears
by Yuki-Hibiki
Summary: While working on a summer project, Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette just might have the have the chance to put an old ghost story to rest.


Hello there all.

Now most of the people who are still waiting for updates in my other fics will not be too pleased with me starting a new one. Fear not though, I'm using this one to get back into the swing of writing (yes it has been that long).

This idea has been floating around in my head for a very long time, and I was lucky enough to make a basic outline of the plot before the bunnies scurried back to their burrows when the saw me snooping about.

I don't really want to give too much away as this is only the prologue, but I do plan to have more characters and for the chapters to jump from one group to another at certain times.

The main drive behind this was the song 'Jackie', now I don't remember who originally does it, as the copy I have is covered by placebo. However I think it's a great song, though very sad. Give it a listen and this might make a bit more sense.

I don't own any characters or quotes in this story I am merely borrowing them so I can merely imagine what I would do with such hotties if I had control over them.

With the pairs in this story I'm still not quite settled yet and what they will be, the only one I do know is Riku/Sora; the others may or may not be paired with someone. If any do pop up I'll let you know.

* * *

When they had first told me I didn't believe them. I had slapped Tidus in the face I was so angry that he would make something like that up. Even with his pleading eyes for me to believe me I still couldn't bring myself to even think for a moment that what he had told me was true.

"You're lying, you don't know what you're talking about." I had spat the words with so much venom that I even scared myself. Leon who had been standing behind me at the time had put his hands on my shoulders to either steady me from the news or prevent me from making a grab at Tidus.

I had wiggled out of Leon's grasp as I couldn't be there with them. The non-believers. I just had to get away to some place safe and comforting, that would prevent the precious memories from floating away on the wind.

I ran to the beach that was like my second home, I ran along until the sand could no longer stay under my feet and I fell to ground. Behind me I could hear the hurried footsteps of Tidus and Leon coming to rescue me from my 'delusions'.

"You're all wrong, that man knows the sea like the back of his hand and when he gets back we'll laugh at you. Laugh at you all for not thinking he can do it, he's the best and he can make it out any situation."

I looked up at them with hate in my eyes, so much hate for what they were telling me when they didn't know anything.

Couldn't they remember how good he was, there was no way he wouldn't know when a storm was coming, he could sense them before even Cid the oldest fishermen, with his bung leg, even had an inkling of a storm coming.

I spent the next few months almost glued to the beach and its shoreline. Leon, my brother, came down for the first few weeks, as did Tidus, both trying to tell me what I didn't want to hear. I kept telling them they were wrong, they had to be, there was no way what they were telling me could be true, he wasn't an amateur.

Eventually Tidus stopped coming, I think he had found a pretty girl to divert all his concern onto, Selphie or something like that. They were nice enough to have the wedding on the beach so I could still be able to be a part of their happiest day together.

Leon hung around for a couple of months longer, then one day he just stopped coming. It was another upsetting day when he did and with not even so much as a goodbye. I can still remember the very last time I saw him, he was walking up to the grass at the edge of the sand shaking his head and walking in a way I hadn't seen since he found out that we were all alone in the world with no one to help us anymore.

Even now after so, so long, I still walk along the beach every day, waiting for him to come for me. To grab me in his arms and take me away and show me all the wonderful places he has found, like he said he would. Many a salt tear has been shed on this beach, enough to fill ocean and I will continue to wait for him.

My man, my Riku, my love. I continue to wait right here.

Well there you go. Hope you liked it, and maybe enough to send a review, I would love to know if my writing is up to par. Thanks for reading.


End file.
